Beyond Repair
by xoYanaaa
Summary: Whenever he'd hit her and then apologize, she looked into those green eyes and couldn't help but accept his apologies. Because she had always liked his green eyes. She constantly denied the fact that he looked extremely similar to a certain other green-eyed, blond haired man. Constantly.
1. Chapter 1: Constant

The first time he hit her he told her that it was an accident.

"How the hell can your fist _accidentally_ make contact with my face?" Maya yelled, holding her bloody nose.

"I won't do it again—I promise. I love you."

"…I love you, too."

That night, he stayed with her and apologized every few minutes. And she accepted them.

The second time he hit her he told her he was just angry.

"So you use me as a punching bag?" Maya yelled, holding her head in pain.

"I was just really angry—that won't happen again. I promise…I love you."

"…I love you, too."

That night, he held an icepack to her head and kissed it every few minutes. And she smiled every time he did.

The third time he hit her he blamed it on her.

"You shouldn't have even talked to that guy," he said angrily. "I'm only trying to teach you a lesson."

"I know," Maya said, holding her throbbing arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He would hit her or throw things at her and then apologize, and she accepts his apologies and spends the next morning putting on makeup to cover up her bruises. She told herself countless times that he would change. He was just going through a lot—he will stop soon and never hit her again.

It went on for months.

Maya wasn't sure why she always went back to him. He constantly hit her and tried to control her whole life. She wasn't sure if she was just afraid of leaving, or afraid that if she did no one else would ever love her. Because she knew he really loved her, and she really loved him. Even though he had a funny way of showing it.

Maya never told anyone. She thought she could handle things herself and she doesn't need anyone's pity. She didn't want to be seen as some weak girl who let's her boyfriend beat on her. And even if she did want to tell someone, she knew she couldn't. Because he would tell her if she did tell anyone he would beat them and her harder than she could ever imagine. She told herself he didn't mean that.

She told herself that a _lot_. She told herself that it wasn't his fault—it was hers. She shouldn't have looked at that other guy or wore a tank top out in public. It wasn't hit fault that he only wanted his own girlfriend for himself. It was okay. She told herself it was okay for him to tell her what to wear and where to go and when to come home. She told herself it was okay for him to hit her every time she came home late. Because she knew he wanted her home right after work and nowhere else.

He wouldn't let her see anyone—not even Riley. Her best friend would constantly ask her why she didn't visit her anymore. Maya always said it was just that she was very busy. She told her she would visit her soon. But she never did. And her abusive boyfriend wasn't the only reason why she never visited her. Deep down, Maya knew that.

She said things would get better. That is was not even that bad. Because whenever he'd hit her and then apologize, she looked into those green eyes and couldn't help but accept them. Because she had always liked his green eyes.

She constantly denied the fact that he looked extremely similar to a certain other green-eyed, blond haired man. _Constantly_.

* * *

 **A/N: Will I ever learn how to make good endings? The world may never know…**

 **Ugh okay this didn't come out the way I wanted at** _ **all**_ **. I wanted this to be _much_ longer. This is like a preface I guess so it started off a bit slow, I know. But shit will go down, I'll tell you that. **

**So this is going to be a multichap, but only about 3 or 4 chapters or something. And this is high angst. If you can't handle sad endings, you may want to pack your bags right now and run—run like the wind. Or if you're an angst sucker like me and like reading stories that break your heart as well, you may want to stick around.**

 **Please R &R and/or fav and follow. Just putting that out there.**

 **Xo**

 **-Yana**


	2. Chapter 2: Run

**A/N: My literal reaction after I saw people actually followed and faved this story when I spent the rest of the day after I posted it thinking I shouldn't have because it probably sucks and was too short and I should just go and delete it as soon as possible: wtf.**

 **But thank you, and please review because I really appreciate that.**

* * *

If there was anyone who went outside at 11p.m. in a large hoodie in 75-degree weather with sunglasses on even though there was no moon let alone sun, it was Maya Hart.

But it's not like she _wanted_ to do that. In fact, she would have much rather been sleeping at that moment. But she had to go to the store because she ran out of make-up. Maya grew into a habit of buying multiple packs of conceiler every month to cover up her bruises and scars. She would have waited until the morning to buy some more if her boyfriend hadn't gave her a brand new bruise right on her eye. But Maya told herself he didn't mean to throw the remote at her. She was just standing in his way, like always. It wasn't his fault.

So she threw on some flats (if she wore her usual heels, she would have woken her boyfriend up and he would've gotten angry for her leaving without telling him), a large hoodie (to cover up her bruised arms and neck) and sunglasses (to cover up the fresh black eye) and ran to the closest store. She would have drove if her boyfriend would let her. He took away her license and hid the keys so he had to drive her everywhere. But Maya told herself there was nothing wrong with that. He just wanted her safe.

She walked to the closest store, CVS Pharmacy, and pulled the hood over her head and quickly walked in. The store was practically empty, which Maya was grateful for. She made her way to the make-up section and started to sort through all the selections as fast as she could.

Finally, she got four bottles of conceiler and paid for it. The cashier gave her multiple scared and curious glances and rung Maya up as fast as she could. Maya was beginning to leave the store when a familiar voice made her stop.

"Maya?"

Maya jumped out of surprise and the bottles tumbled out of the bag and onto the floor. She immediately bent down to pick up the scattered bottles, keeping her face turned from him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…it's just I haven't seen you in a long time…"

"It's fine, Lucas." Maya said quickly, ignoring his last comment.

He bent down next to her and helped her retrieve the bottles. Maya kept her face turned and muttered a thank you when they stood.

"What are you doing here, Maya?" Lucas asked. "And why are you wearing that? It's like 80 degrees out."

"I…just felt like it," she answered weakly, still avoiding his face.

"Are you wearing sunglasses?" Lucas pressed, squinting down at her, trying to get her to look at him.

"I have a headache," Maya said lamely, silently praying he would just leave already.

"Maya. I know we haven't see each other for a long time, but that doesn't mean I still don't know when you're lying."

Maya was beginning to get scared. Her boyfriend would wake up soon to find her not with him and would surely beat her for it. She had to leave _now_. "Whatever, Lucas, just leave me alone!" She yelled, trying to scare him away.

"Maya—"

"Stop following me!" She threw her arm in the air, turning to him for the first time. But then she realized her mistake.

As her arm was still in the air, the sleeve of her hoodie fell down. And it revealed her bruised arm.

 _Shit._

Maya quickly pulled down the sleeve and opened her mouth to say something, to explain herself, but nothing came out. She watched as Lucas's face darken and stare at her arm.

"Is someone beating you?" He said slowly, still looking at her arm.

Maya swallowed. His voice was low, eyes were dark, and jaw was clenched—Jesus Christ, she found it hot.

"N-no," Maya started weakly. "I…fell."

"Bullshit." And before she could react, Lucas walked up to her and pulled the sleeve back up. He stared at her bruises—from cigarette burns to deep cuts from the glass of her boyfriend's beer bottles. Lucas pulled off her sunglasses as well and his mouth fell slightly open.

"It's not what it looks like," Maya said quickly, trying to ignore the fact that Lucas was still holding her wrist.

"Did your boyfriend to this to you?"

Maya was too preoccupied with the quick flash she saw in his eyes when he mentioned her boyfriend to answer.

"Did Andy do this to you?"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to come up with any excuse and run the hell out of there. But she found it hard to when she was staring into those sea-foam green eyes that she hadn't seen in months. She was staring at the face of the man who she loved with all her heart. But she never told him that, of course.

Maya said nothing, so Lucas knew the answer. He dropped his shopping bag and stormed out the store in a ball of fury.

"Lucas! No!" Maya ran after him. She just needed to tell him it wasn't Andy's fault. He couldn't help hitting her. She was okay.

She never caught up to him. Lucas came with a car, so he sped off before Maya could get to him. She knew Lucas was going to beat him up for what he did to her. She knew. But what Lucas didn't know was that Andy was a smart son of a bitch—and strong.

Maya grabbed her make-up and ran as fast as she could.

But she didn't get there fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Call

**A/N: My heart is breaking because only 3 people are reviewing x.x Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that, but...you know, I'd like to hear feedback from more people. 'Cause then my inspiration just goes down hill. Buuut thank you for those who did review, and thank you for the follows and faves. They're very much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy, and don't forget to R &R! :D**

* * *

Maya didn't know how long she was running. But all she knew was that she was _tired_. She's not exactly made for long distance running, so it felt as if her lungs were going to collapse any second. But she pulled through because she was afraid what was happening. She was thinking of all of the worst possible scenarios in her head.

Finally, Maya made it to her apartment and ran all the way to the third floor, wondering how much blood there was spilled or how many ambulances had came. Maybe she was too late? Maybe they both—

She stopped. Because there, sitting in front of the door to her apartment, was Lucas. Maya let out a sigh of complete and utter relief. Okay, she wasn't too late. But then she stopped. He looked…fine. Lucas looked _fine_. He was looking down, as if he were waiting for her to come, with a angry scowl on his face.

"What did you do?" Maya said, panting as she walked over to Lucas. She dropped the bags and knelt down beside him. "What happened? Where's Andy?"

"Andy?" Lucas said, eyes flashing. "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Maya asked slowly, her eyes widening fearfully. Did he actually…?

"No! Not like that," Lucas said quickly, standing up from the floor. "I mean he ran—the wimp." he shook his head out of disgust.

Maya frowned. "He ran?"

"Yeah. I guess he's not as tough as he thinks he is. No wonder why he…"

She looked away. Lucas opened his mouth but Maya had already made her way to her apartment door and was fumbling for her keys.

"Maya." Lucas's voice was gentle as he called out her name. When she turned, she saw his eyes had softened. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I…I can take care of myself." Because he was the only person who ever loved her.

"Obviously not, because he's _literally_ twice your size and using you as his own little punching bag!"

Maya said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell Riley? Or Farkle or Zay or…me?"

She looked down, and when she did something caught her eye. "Lucas, your knuckles."

He looked down and just seemed to have noticed that both his hands were bleeding and cut.

"I thought you said Andy just ran?" Maya asked slowly, frowning at his knuckles in concern.

"He did—after I beat the shit out of him. The punk barely could fight back."

Maya frowned. That wasn't right. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Maya. Why wouldn't I be?"

That was definitely not right. But she didn't say anything as she unlocked her door. "I have stuff for your knuckles," she explained, letting Lucas in. And then she realized this was the first time he had been in her apartment ever. Maya swallowed, because she never thought that _he'd_ be in there. With her. Alone.

She awkwardly fixed up Lucas's bloody knuckles as he silently watched her every move. Maya knew what was coming. She _knew,_ but she didn't want it to come. She was okay.

"We need to bring Andy in to the cops." It took about ten minutes, but Lucas finally broke the suffocating silence.

And Maya was scared. Because Andy was the only thing she had. He loved her, and she loved him. He didn't mean to hit her. It was okay. At least, that's what she told herself countless times.

"I'll handle this," Maya told him—because she would. She knew Andy best, and Lucas didn't know what he was getting himself into.

" _No_ , Maya. We're going to the cops, and you're getting help."

" _Help?_ "

"Yes. You seem to think it's okay for someone to be beating you, so you need help. It's okay, I'll tell Riley and—"

"No! I don't need anyone's help! I know how to handle this!"

"No, you don't!"

"Oh, so you do?"

Lucas took a long breath. He stood up from the couch and walked over to where Maya was standing. And if Lucas knew that Maya had stopped breathing at that moment, he didn't show it. "I'm trying to help you, Maya." He looked at her with full sincerity, looking into her ocean blue eyes as she looked into his sea-foam green ones. He slowly reached out and touched her bruised eye. She flinched, and not just because the bruise stung.

"Thank you, Lucas, but I'm okay," Maya chocked out, taking a step back. And then another. She couldn't— _they_ couldn't. She looked away from his mournful expression that broke her heart even more than it already was. "You should…you should get back to Riley. She's probably worried."

Lucas blinked, seeming to have forgotten about her for a moment. "Right. I should get back to Riley."

Maya picked up one of the bags and handed it to him. "You dropped the diapers."

"Thanks….she misses you, Maya," Lucas said softly.

She looked away and opened the door, letting him out without another word.

"This isn't over. We'll talk tomorrow," Lucas told her before he walked out.

After she closed it, Maya slowly slid down the door frame with her hands in her head. She didn't need help. She was okay.

Minutes later, Maya jumped a foot into the air when the phone rang. Muttering incoherent words, she dragged herself all the way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Maya Hart?"

"This is she, may I help you?"

"I'm calling to inform you that Andy Ruiz is at the Hospital and he would like for you to come."

"…Okay."

Maya clicked off without another word. Something was wrong. Maya knew Andy got into a lot of fights with guys even bigger than Lucas and always won. So why did he run from Lucas? He knew how to fight-he took martial arts for years when he was younger. He was also very strong. So how did Andy end up in the hospital and Lucas just ended up with bloody knuckles? She continued to wonder that as she put on all of her make-up to cover up her bruises, a long routine that she mastered months ago.

Something still wasn't right.

And it all made sense when she got another call from Riley.

"Oh, no," Maya gasped.

She dropped her phone and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: Muahahahahaha! I'm sorry, but I love writing cliff hangers ;P**

 **Yeahh, so this chapter was just a crappy filler or whatever so :/ if I disappointed you, I'm sorry cause I sure as hell disappointed myself.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fearful

**A/N: So. I tried to write this chapter Thursday and got half way through it but wasn't really feeling it. I just thought things were moving too fast and there wasn't enough detail and/...I don't know, I knew if I posted it I was going to regret it and disappoint you guys. So I decided to write it on a different day until I got some better ideas. And sure enough, this morning I just randomly got the idea, but I had to do yard work -.- so I was outside for _hours._ Now here I am, with aching bones and blistered hands, re-writing the next chapter. Now that's love, amiright?**

 **Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed (much more people reviewed and now my heart is repaired), faved, and followed. We're nearing the end of this story. And sorry for the crappy, short chapter. :/**

* * *

"Riley! It's Maya, I'm here!"

Maya waited outside the door for what seemed like hours. She heard a couple of deep voices she had never heard and a lot of talking before the door finally opened to reveal a red faced, crying Riley. At that moment, a lot of things were racing through Maya's mind.

"Oh, Maya," she said between sobs, letting her in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shit—Lucas told her already. "Tell you what?" Maya asked as if she didn't know what she was talking about as she stepped inside; but then she looked up.

There, right in the living room, were two police officers. Holding Lucas. Maya looked at his face—his angry face filled with disbelief and confusion—with an open mouth. This can't happen—and especially not because of her.

"What's going on?" She asked slowly, still looking at Lucas.

"Step aside, Ma'am," one of the officers said impatiently as they tried to take Lucas from the room.

"Wait, no! That's Maya Hart," Lucas said to the officers, trying to break out of their grip.

Maya swallowed.

The officer reluctantly stopped trying to drag Lucas out of the apartment and turned to Maya.

"This man had assaulted a man named Andy Ruiz, who is your boyfriend. Is that correct?"

Riley then left the room, covering her mouth out of shock and disappointment. Maya watched Lucas watch her leave with a sad, broken expression on his face. She looked away.

"Yes, Andy is my boyfriend." Maya ignored the first part.

"Well Mr. Friar here claims that he did this to…protect you. Is that also correct?"

Riley then returned to the room with her baby rested on her hip, bouncing him up and down. "You're making a huge mistake, Lucas would _never_ to that. Especially since he's trying to be a good father figure."

Maya watched Lucas's face soften as he looked at his son and Riley and felt a very familiar pang in her heart.

"Well," the officer continued. "Andy Ruiz decided to press charges against Mr. Friar."

"But he's beating her!" Lucas exclaimed, looking at Maya expectantly, waiting for her to agree with him.

She said nothing.

"We'll let the judge decide that," the officer said, beginning to drag Lucas from the room. "But for now, we need to take you in for questioning."

"Don't worry, Lucas," Riley called, going after them. "My mom will handle this." She ran and gave him a kiss before the officers could pull her away. Maya began to look away but caught Lucas's eye as he pulled away from Riley after their kiss. He had a sad, mournful expression on his face and looked away from her without another word.

Maya knew she should have told the officers that Andy was beating her, and he should be going to jail, not Lucas. But she knew she couldn't, because Andy was smart. She finally realized why Andy didn't fight back and let Lucas beat him up.

He let himself get put in the hospital because he knew then he could press charges against Lucas—and that's exactly what he wanted. To get Lucas out of the way because he found out he was beating her. He was going to let Lucas get arrested, and leave Riley as a single mother.

Maya knew if she told the officers that Andy was beating her, he could be sent to jail. But the thing was: he had been sent to jail for assault four times already and always managed to get out the next day because he "knew a guy." Maya never asked who that guy was and didn't want to know. But she knew that if she told them what Andy did, then he'd get out of jail and not only hunt her down, but Lucas as well and do God knows what to the both of them.

"Maya?"

Oh, yeah. She was still in Riley's apartment. She turned to her and noticed she wasn't carrying her son anymore.

"Yeah, Riley?"

"Why didn't you…how could you not have told me what he was doing to you? I'm your best friend."

"No—not anymore. Lucas is your best friend now, he's your husband." Maya chocked on the last part and prayed Riley didn't notice.

If she did notice, she didn't show it. "Why did you stop talking to me? Was it because of Andy?" Riley began tearing up when she didn't say anything. "Maya, I'm so sorry. I'll help you, don't worry. But for now, I have to call my mom."

"You're telling Topanga?" Maya asked fearfully, getting ready to run.

"I _should_ , but no. Not yet anyway." Riley continued before Maya could try to protest. "But I'm going to call her because Lucas is going to need a lawyer. We're going to go to court."

Maya knew she should have been relieved and happy that Lucas would have a great chance of winning, but she wasn't. Because she knew that Lucas would win if he were going against anyone else, but Andy wasn't just anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry

**A/N: Yes, it's me, I'm not dead. So sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, I was really busy and working on my other stories as well and couldn't use the laptop for the past days. And there's one more chapter after this, kind of like an epilogue, and then it's over. But I hope you like this and leave a review…please?**

 **And this isn't proof read, so sorry for the grammatical mistakes that I know are in here but I am too lazy to edit this. Maybe I'll edit this some other day. Maybe.**

* * *

The whole room went silent.

So damn silent that Maya was pretty sure every single person heard her heart ramming against her chest.

She was _dreading_ this. Maya hated—no, _despised—_ courts.

Seriously, it was all a hoax. The judge will have two people state their cases, their lawyers will fight dirty and below the belt, and then the judge doesn't even decide who's guilty or not—the freaking "jury" does. What kind of crap was that? Furthermore, Maya _despised_ politics and laws and whatever the hell people did at law school. She told herself she would never even set even a foot in any damn court. But, really, Maya told herself a lot of things.

"Ms. Hart," Melissa Lope, Andy's lawyer, said, waiting expectantly. "Please answer the question."

Maya felt like crying. Just letting out all the tears she bottled up for years and just sob her heart out. She just felt so damn _guilty._ She looked at Riley in the audience. She was also looking at Maya expectantly, waiting for her to answer and looking anxious. She was sitting next her father, Farkle, Zay, and their wives. She looked at all of their anxious, expectant faces and silent pleads for her to just say something.

Maya looked at Topanga, the lawyer, stiffly sitting with papers in her hands that were getting crumbled because she was unconsciously squeezing them.

" _Ms. Hart,"_ Melissa repeated. "You have the answer the question."

Maya was vaguely aware of Melissa's words and honestly didn't care. She was more preoccupied with Lucas, who was sitting next to Topanga. He was staring her down and just looked so _desperate._ His face was a mixture of desperation, expectation, fear, and slight anger. That face alone would have had Maya shout her answer and have him free. But then she looked at Andy. She told herself not to even look his direction. But Maya's always telling herself things, isn't she?

She looked at him. She looked at his blonde hair and green eyes that were staring her down more than Lucas's. He didn't say anything, but Maya _knew._ She knew because of his face that was yelling out many silent words. His angry face that told her if she told the truth, or anything close to it, he'd go after her—and Lucas.

Maya was so damn _petrified_ that she didn't even notice Melissa was talking to her until the Judge banged his gavel to get her attention.

"Ms. Hart!" Melissa said through gritted teeth. "Answer the question—does Andy Ruiz physically abuse you?"

Andy's face darkened and Maya knew that he would punish her and Lucas. She really felt like crying now.

 _I'm sorry, Lucas._ "No. Andy does not abuse me," she finally said, looking down. She didn't want to see the disappointed and shocked faces of them. Or Andy's happy and smug one either.

"Your honor!" Lucas exclaimed, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Andy. "That's not true! I saw her bruises with my own eyes!"

"Then where are her bruises, then?" Melissa said with the slightest smirk of triumph.

"She uses make-up to cover them," Lucas explained desperately.

"I highly doubt that make-up can cover up bruises, and so well at that," the Judge drawled in disbelief, eyeing Maya's skin.

"That's correct," Melissa nodded. "I'm a woman and I know my make-up, so I assure you none can cover up something like that."

"Objection!" Topanga said, standing up.

"Overruled," the Judge said.

"Your honor!"

"Over. Ruled."

"Even if Ms. Hart did cover up the marks with bruises," Melissa said pointedly, "Why wouldn't she confess that Andy does abuse her? Why would she lie, and continue to get beat? That's ridiculous."

Maya blinked back her tears.

"Now Mr. Friar obviously made up that lie for an excuse to assault Mr. Ruiz—or attemptive murder, perhaps."

"Objection!" Topanga yelled.

"Proceed," the Judge allowed.

"Mr. Frair cannot be guilty of attemptive murder! He only put Mr. Ruiz in the hospital for a month, but had absolutely no intentions of doing _anything_ of the sort!"

"On the contrary," Melissa said. "Mr. Ruiz said he only survived because he managed to get away from Mr. Friar's _brutal_ beating and could barely call for help. If he hadn't escaped, Mr. Friar possibly would have continued his acts and done more damage than fractured ribs, bruising, inner bleeding, and an extreme concussion that he had to suffer through. If Mr. Friar was not trying to kill him, then what else was he trying to do?"

Topanga's mouth closed and she looked helplessly at Lucas. He looked like his heart just got crushed and his mouth turned down in defeat. Maya saw and felt as if she just died on the inside—again.

"Alright. The jury have reached a verdict," the Judge said after a moment, beckoning for a man to come forward.

"Right, Your Honor. For the unnecessary physical assault, attemptive murder, and hospitalization of Andy Ruiz, the defendant, Lucas Friar, is found…guilty and is sentenced to fifteen years in prison."

Gaps of shock and horror filled the room as well of cries of protest. Two guards came for Lucas, and he looked like he was in shock. Riley ran from the audience, sobbing, and hugged him. After the guards pried her off and began leading him away, he looked up. And his and Maya's eye met.

She so desperately wanted to go back and tell the Judge that Andy was beating her, and she was just afraid he would beat her and Lucas to death when he got out of jail and that she was so _sorry._ But all she did was stare into those sea-foam green eyes she had always loved but were now filled with disappointment and betrayal. And if she thought that her heart wasn't already broken, she was wrong.

Lucas turned away from her without a word. And, once again, her heart was ripped out and stomped on and just plain _broken_ by the look on his face. She didn't give a damn that hope was for suckers—she was a huge one as she hoped and wished that one day he could forgive her. That he would know that she was _sorry_ —so utterly and completely sorry.

As Maya turned, she caught something. She saw Andy slip the Judge something green and he nodded and took it before hiding it behind his robe. Her mouth fell open. He had the audacity to do that?!

"Hey," Andy said softly as he walked over to Maya, taking her hand and leading her off the stand. "I'm sorry for everything. Being in that hospital gave me a lot of time to think, and I realized I was treating you so wrong and taking you for granted. I promise that I will never to those things to you ever again."

Maya wanted to scream and yell and hit him over and over. How _dare_ he pay off the judge so he can side with Andy? How _dare_ he hit her everyday. How _dare_ he break down her sprit with every spiteful word he threw at her? How _dare_ he be standing there with a smile while Lucas has to go to jail?

And how dare she for not doing anything to stop it? She was just as bad as he was.

Maya looked past Andy and saw Topanga hugging her husband for losing both her case and son-in-law. She looked at Farkle and Zay, who she hadn't seen in months, look sad and distraught because they just lost their best friend. And as she looked at Riley's tear stained face for losing her husband and having to be a single mother for the next 15 years, Maya realized she just lost her best friend as well.

She looked back at those green eyes that she always loved. They weren't as deep as Lucas's sea-foam ones, but they were close enough. That thought had always made her guilty.

"Promise?" Maya whispered.

"I promise…I love you."

Maya looked back at everyone and realized she probably lost all of their trust and friendships that day. The only person left in the world who loves her is only Andy. But that was okay. She was broken, anyway—broken beyond repair.

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

**A/N: And now, here is the last chapter.**

 **Thank you everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed this and I really appreciate that. Now, I don't know why I do this to myself, but time to break my Lucaya heart. Here we go…and…I'm sorry.**

 **And, as always, this isn't proof read. Sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and could you do the honors of sparing one more review? :D**

* * *

Maya has never felt so damn _nervous_ in her life.

She feels like she can't even breathe correctly as she makes her way to the front door. Before she knocked, she took a long breath and smoothed out her long dress that she hated wearing. She couldn't believe she was even doing this. Right as she was going to turn and walk away, the door flew open.

"Maya?"

Maya took a sharp breath. Riley had _changed._ She was no longer the tall, lanky, longhaired brunette with a bubbly, glowing smile. She was still tall, but not as lanky (she was still thin, but not as awkward looking), she cut her hair to shoulder length, and her smile was not as bubbly and glowing but it was still a smile. And the bags under her eyes made her look older than she really was.

"You really came?" Riley asked. "I didn't think you would…"

Maya shifted her feet awkwardly and fiddled with her fingers. "Yeah, me neither…"

They hadn't seen each other for fourteen years.

After Lucas was claimed guilty and arrested, Maya knew that everyone would hate her. Topanga and Cory told her that they could get her help, but Maya refused. Farkle and Zay asked her why, but she said nothing. Riley didn't even _look_ at her, and she knew then that she lost her best friend. So she left with Andy and never returned.

Riley called a few days later. She told Maya that they were all visiting Lucas in jail and that she should come. Maya told her that she promised would be there.

After a couple of months, Riley realized that her promises were empty and stopped calling.

Maya never visited Lucas. She just didn't have the guts to face him after what she did. She knew he probably hated her, and she didn't blame him because she hated herself, too. He would rot in his cell for _fifteen_ years because of _her_. The guilt weighed on her shoulders so heavily that Maya had a hard time doing…well, anything. Andy would tell her it wasn't her fault and she should forget about it. But she _couldn't_. So whenever she went back to the store to buy more make-up to cover her fresh bruises, she told herself that she deserved it.

Maya wasn't the only one who made empty promises.

But it was okay. She felt like she got everything she deserved because of what she did to Lucas. She should suffer with him.

Maya sighed as she remembered the first time she met Andy. She was graduating from college and went to a party to celebrate and he was there. Maya noticed right away that he held stunning similarities to Lucas: the same green eyes, blond hair, muscular and tall body—everything. So when he approached her, Maya didn't reject him. He was so sweet and caring and just perfect. That was what she _thought._

After a month, the abuse started. Not physically, just emotional and verbal abuse. But Maya convinced herself that it was okay and that she was okay. He was the closest guy to Lucas she'd ever meet, anyway. But that thought always made her guilty. She was head over heels _in love_ with Lucas, but he was head over heels _in love_ with Riley. She was tired of years of heartache and rejection as she watched him and Riley date and go through their perfect relationship. She just wanted Lucas to love her like that, and Andy was the closest match. She never told him that, of course—and she never had to. About four years ago, Andy told Maya (in a poorly written, careless note) that he was done with her and he already got what he wanted. He found another poor girl and left.

To say that Maya was heart broken would be an…over statement. In fact, it would be a flat out lie. A part of her was sad that he left (they _had_ been dating for more than ten years) and she couldn't use him to make her feel better about losing Lucas. The other half was relieved she wouldn't have to get beat every day. So she fixed herself up, got the job she always wanted (she always wanted to teach art, but Andy wouldn't let her), renewed her license, saved up for a car, and moved to get a fresh start. But she didn't make any friends (she felt like she didn't deserve anyone) and felt alone and hollow and _guilty._ She spent those years crying herself to sleep in her lonely, empty bed every night.

"Well…I'm glad you came, Maya," Riley said earnestly, breaking the awkward silence. And, for a moment, Maya wondered if she really did lose her best friend.

"Thank you," Maya said, stepping in when Riley gestured for her to walk in.

Maya looked around anxiously at all the people. She didn't know _when_ was the last time she saw that many people at once. The unormally loud music made her head thud with a painful headache and she just felt so out of place and scared.

She was really starting to rethink her decision of coming back to New York. But Riley called her (for the first time in _years_ ) and told her she was having a welcome back party.

For Lucas.

He had _finally_ served his full sentence and was released. Of course, all of their friends and family were there crying because they missed him and they were happy he was home. And the only reason why he was in there was because of _her_.

Just as she was making her way back to the door to run away, she was him. He was smiling as he talked to his son, Aaron, who was now 16 years old, and practically crying because he finally would be able to see him everyday. He was smiling as Riley came over and hugged him and Aaron and he just looked so _happy_. But Maya saw behind those sparkling sea-foam green eyes were years of loneliness and despair as he sat in his jail cell. Taken from her father, prison changed a man.

Maya wanted to walk over to him and tell him that she was so very _sorry_ for _everything_ and she missed him and she loved him and she was _okay_ now and she got a fresh start and she hoped they could, too, and she's slowly getting better and she was still broken but not beyond repair anymore and she _changed_ and she wanted to tell him that the guilt never left and she thought about him every day and she hoped and prayed that he would forgive her so she could finally forgive herself and hoped he could be okay, too, and that she was just… _sorry._

Maya's thoughts went blank when he looked up and saw her. Somehow (she honestly didn't know how her legs moved without her) she was standing right next to him and she forgot everything she wanted to say and only choked out a couple of words because she forgot how to breathe.

"Hi, Lucas."


End file.
